


Invisible

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is not in for a good time, Angel’s are evil, Angst, Character Death, Extermination, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Neither is Husk, Other, Poor Husk, Swearing, Unhappy Ending, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Alastor knew from the moment that he walked into the main area of the hotel that something was wrongAs he walked down the stairs, demon’s simply passed him without a single glance his wayWas he being pranked?Most definitelyOr at least that’s what he thought until he looked at his reflection in a mirror, or lack there of
Relationships: Alastor & Husk, Alastor & Mimzy, Alastor & Rosie, Alastor & Vox, Alastor/ Husk, Husk & Mimzy, Husk & Rosie, Rosie & Mimzy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Invisible

Alastor knew from the moment that he walked into the main area of the hotel that something was wrong  
There was no pause to acknowledge his presence like there always was  
There was no Charlie greeting him in the way that she always did but she was in the room, she was talking to a guest at the hotel

What in the underworld was going on?

As he walked down the stairs, demon’s simply passed him without a single glance his way  
Was this all some sort of sick joke that everyone was in apart from him?  
Was he being pranked?  
Most definitely

Panic arose in his chest as he walked over to Vaggie, she normally acknowledged him and didn't take part in jokes! She could help him!  
Tell him that his was all a joke  
But she didn't  
He gave her his most charming ”Hello Vagatha dearest, what a great morning!” as he tried not to sound too distressed

She ignored him  
She didn't even flinch when he approached her so suddenly

This was amusing at the start, kind of, but now it was just cruel-  
The demons must’ve had a meeting about this, tried to prank him  
Was it April the first? No, no he was sure it was already past that month so it definitely wasn't what people liked to call ’prank day’

He huffed, ears upturned back ever so slightly as he made his way out of the kitchen- walking over to his favourite guest of the hotel  
The grumpy bartender who was actually not drinking, as surprising as that was  
Husker was sitting behind the bar, feet up on the counter as he indulged himself in a bit of peace and quiet- well, not if Alastor could help it  
”Husker dearest, may you tell me why everyone’s ignoring my presence?” he questioned, puzzled expression as he sat himself down on a stool in front of the bar ”If anyone knows about this and is willing to tell me then I’m sure it’s you”

Nothing

”Husker..”

”Husk..” he said more firmly, clenching his fists as he stood up quite quickly- expecting the stool to fall from the impact but it didn't..how curious  
He had no time for that however, he was growing more desperate for an explanation-  
This was a sick joke, he hated it

Having had enough of this tomfoolery, he warped himself right next to the feline and proceeded to grab his dear friend by the shoulders

...

Or at least that’s what he would’ve done if his hands hadn’t phased through him

Alastor let out a sharp gasp, pulling his hands back and holding them tightly to his chest-  
The feeling of his hands simply passing through Husk’s normally soft fur wasn't pleasant  
It felt as if he was cold  
It made him feel as though he was invisible

Wait....

Hurriedly warping to his own room in the hotel, the deer could feel his breathing picking up-  
This was ridiculous, someone definitely must’ve done this to him  
Someone definitely was playing a prank on him  
He wasn't actually invisible  
Alastor rushed into his bathroom, clutching onto the sink as he looked at...his reflection  
Or lack there of 

He was there, standing in front of the mirror, but he couldn't see himself, he could only see what was behind him in the mirror  
He was in fact invisible

”Whoever is doing this, ” he began, swallowing down the lump in his throat ”..I suggest you stop this instant, I won’t stand for whatever sick joke you’re pulling” his smile wavered as he looked around the bathroom in search of something, anything that could help him figure out what was going on  
But there was nothing around him  
Absolutely nothing  
This was a nightmare  
All this was, was a stupid nightmare  
He would wake up any second, and once he did, he would go straight downstairs and make Husk let him pet his soft fur  
That was a sensation that he couldn't bare to lose  
He wouldn't lose it, he couldn’t

His heart rate picked up, he felt himself tremble  
Pathetic  
That wouldn't do anything, he had no time to wallow, he had to figure out what was going on

He had to try

—————

The radio demon teleported himself to his dearest Mimzy who was thankfully just getting dolled up backstage for her show-  
Hopefully she wouldn't mind him sneaking in in order to ask for some help  
If she even saw him–  
No, she had to see him  
She would see him

”Mimzy..” he greeted, appearing next to her and watching as she applied her signature purple lipstick on, hoping for the best

Nothing 

Alastor took a shaky breath, taking a step back and almost falling over but managing to catch himself just in time

Rosie. Rosie was his next option. Truth be told, she was his last option

—————

”Rosie darling?”  
He called out, feeling himself tremble yet again  
This was his last option  
His last and only option

He saw the lady manoeuvre from the couch and he felt his ears perk up ever so slightly  
”Rosie– oh Rosie I’m so glad you can see me!” he exclaimed, his grin brightening as he saw her making his way over in his direction, he reached out a hand to her, walking up to her as well to meet her half way  
”See, I’ve got this little problem, dearest and I was hoping you cou-”  
He gasped sharply, freezing in place as he felt her walk through him, his grin wavering even more and his ears turned back even more this time, his hand stayed where it was and he could see it shaking  
He was shaking  
But what was more important was the fact that no one could see him 

No one

He fell to his knees, one hand still reached out just a bit whilst the other rested against the floor so he didn't fall forward

Why  
Why was this happening?

The red sigils that would normally appear when he teleported to a place further away than where he was weren't there  
He couldn't see them  
He doubted other demons saw them too

The deer had warped himself back to where Husk was, waving his hands in front of his face and calling his name-  
Wait, wait.  
He could still move things! He was sure of it.  
He managed to sit down on a stool earlier so he could definitely move objects  
The hope slowly returned, making a light and nervous smile curl upon his lips  
He moved to take a bottle from the liquor stash, planning on throwing it at the floor or the wall behind Husk- anything really  
And he took a grip of the bottle before moving his hand up that once again phased through something  
That something was the bottle

No  
No, no, no

Alastor stood still, hands clenching into fists so tight that his fingers dug half-moons into his palm even under the gloves, he wouldn't be surprised if his claws had managed to dig through to draw blood

It wasn't until he felt something rolling down his cheeks did he noticed that he was crying  
Look at that, the radio demon crying  
He reached up a hand to wipe the tears, but more soon took their place, that hand then clasped over his mouth when he felt a pathetic sob fall from his lips, coming out slightly muffled because of the gloves hand now covering it  
How pathetic  
He wasn't supposed to cry  
This was just a nightmare, he would wake up

Or at least that’s what he told himself

That's what he told himself for a week

A full week of following his beloved friend around, finding that only being around Husk could calm him down- the feline was the only one he felt not so invisible around  
Since the cat didn't speak much, the deer took it upon himself to start rambling about anything he wanted, appreciating the fat that Husk was simply drinking as he talked 

At some points however he forgot that he was invisible and was then hit with the wave of realization once the latter didn't answer him or simply got up and left to do something else

A full week of suffering alone

A full week of being invisible and trying to convince himself that everything was okay 

And it worked throughout the most of it 

But denial only worked for so long...

It was in the middle of the second week when something happened about his disappearance  
And he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the fact that it took so long for them to figure it out

”Husk, do you know where Al is?”  
Alastor perked up from the stool he was sitting on behind the counter as he heard Charlie approach, he looked to his beloved pal who simply shook his head  
”No..I don’t- but I don't think it’s a reason to worry, he normally disappears for long periods of time like this” Husk announced  
Ouch

”Husk, he’s been gone for a week- almost two now, aren't you at least a bit concerned?” Charlie questioned, and the deer felt just a tiny bit better  
Even though Husk was correct  
He used to disappear for a few days but ever weeks  
The feline’s ears twitched slightly upon hearing that, leaning forward just a bit  
”It’s been a week?”  
Alastor huffed softly, remembering that the demon had a tendency of losing track of how many days had passed-  
He felt slightly better  
Charlie nodded, fiddling with her thumbs, it was a clear sign that she was nervous  
”Do you have any idea of where he could be?”

Husk sighed, dragging a paw down his face in a tired manner- he hasn't gotten enough sleep lately. The deer knew this for a fact  
One because he could see the telltale signs  
And two because he was in his room when he slept

Not in a creepy way of course

He just simply lay next to the cat when he slept  
Having figured out that he could touch objects but not pick them up, he decided not to sleep in his own bed since he could wake up one day- forget that he was invisible and get scared when trying to move something  
So at night, he layed next to Husk, staring at the ceiling and trying to convince himself that all was okay 

”No, no idea” he heard Husk respond, shaking his head softly ”...I’ll uh- I’ll try ’n find him, ask around and all that.  
See if anyone’s seen a grinning fucker with a spectacle” Alastor chuckled softly, leaning lightly on Husk but not all the way because he was scared of phasing through again

They would fix this  
All would be okay

—————

Spoiler alert, all was not okay

Alastor followed Husk to Mimzy’s place, not her club but her actual house  
She had welcomed him with a kiss to both cheeks and little pat on the head  
”Hello Husk, good ta see you after such a looong time” she greeted, fixing her hair up a bit- she must’ve had a show earlier before,  
”What brings ya in here, lovely?”

”Have you seen Alastor?”

Straight to the point, that’s another thing that the deer loved about Husk  
There was no beating around the bush  
The cards were on the table as soon as the latter figured out what he wanted to say  
There was no sugar coating it either

”Hm, I can’t say that I have. Why? Did he leave or somethin’?” she responded, earning a nod from Husk  
Alastor could tell by the way he held himself that he was starting to get nervous, poor dear  
He attempted to put his own hand in the latter’s, even though it went through- he kept it there  
Not really keeping it for the comfort of Husk, since he couldn't feel it, but for himself

”He hasn't been seen by any of the hotel’s guests for a week- almost two, Mimzy...I’m worried about ’im”

”Oh I know, sugar, but I’m very sure we’ll figure something out- don’t you worry”

Alastor saw Husk’s head tilt down a bit, ears turning back-  
”Husker, dearest, ” he said, he could hear himself..but other’s couldn't hear him  
The feline completely ignored what he said, and the comforting touch he would be giving him if his hand wasn't going through the latter’s  
”Husk, please” he felt his voice break, a little choked breath escaping his lips in a pathetic attempt to cover up a whimper

”Husk, let’s go to Rosie’s- if anyone knows where he is, it’s definitely her.  
Maybe he’s just sheddin’, y’know that takes a few days to get off his head–” Mimzy tried to reassure

”He would tell me if he was shedding, Mimzy, I normally help him out!”

Alastor’s head snapped over to look at Husk who was now clenching his fists, ears fully back and brows furrowed

”Husk, please try to calm down, sweetie”

”I’m not gonna fucking calm down- he’s gone and..he could be anywhere- he could be dead for all we know!”

The deer clenched his hands into fists, trying very hard not to break down- it seemed as though Husk was also close to doing so however  
”Husker, darling, please- I’m right here-”

”We’re gonna find him, honey- I know we are”

”Please look at me- look at me, don’t ignore me please”

”Shh, there there. All will be okay, Husk, Al is fine- we’re going to find him I promise”

”Please.....” Alastor whispered, only now noticing hand Husk had moved away from him- now in the tight embrace of Mimzy

He couldn't do anything  
Anything at all  
He had discovered two days into the two weeks that he’d been gone that he couldn't use any form of his voodoo tricks that he normally could  
Nothing  
He could only warp to places, that was it  
And even then it doesn't make sigils appear around him like it normally would  
The deer was done for  
He was a ghost– or..no, that was the simple way to put it  
He was a ghost  
A damned ghost

”Whoever did this, ” he began, stepping forward in order to lightly phase his hand through Husk  
”..stop this, I’ll do anything to be seen again- anything” he was so pathetic  
Pleading to someone who might not even hear him. Pleading to Lucifer for him to be merciful to a fellow sinner.  
But the bastard wasn't merciful  
In fact? Alastor was sure that the almost holier than thou scoundrel made him reach his hand up to wipe at the tears that pooled at the brim of his eyes to acknowledge go pathetic he was 

”Let’s go to Rosie, she knows where he is I’m sure of it”  
Mimzy concluded, letting go of the cat demon and lightly patting his shoulder

No, no that wouldn't work  
”She doesn't know where I am, Mimzy, she won’t know- please” he didn't know what he was asking for-  
For them to listen to him? They couldn't hear him!  
They couldn't see him!  
Damned be his soul if he never got to hug Husk tightly and run his fingers through his soft fur

”...Okay”  
Alastor could hear the worry in both their voices, he wanted to be heard- he needed them to see him. But they didn't.

—————

Spoiler alert number two

Rosie didn't know where he was  
Big shocker there

”What the fuck do you mean ’you don't know where he is’?” Husk questioned, raising his voice at Rosie as she sipped her tea, thumb tapping against the cup- a teltale sign, Alastor had learnt, she did when she was worried or about to snap.  
”I mean I don’t know where he is, Husk, if I did know then I’d tell you” she responded, looking up at the feline who was now standing before her

Husk turned to be facing Mimzy, the gal already looked like she knew what was coming next- because she did, Alastor would always tell get the amount of fights the feline got in because of a simple phrase spoken by the second party  
”You, ” he began, pointing a claw at her ”you said she’d know where Alastor is- does anything she’s fucking said give you the idea that she knows?”

”Sweetie, look- I thought she'd know where Al is, I’m as worried as you are–”

”No you’re not!”  
His beloved friend’s ears turned back, glaring at the gal ”I’m more worried than both of you-  
You two shits think that Alastor will be okay but what if he’s fucking dead?”

And this was when the deer demon knew that acknowledging the teltale signs Rosie gaze off was important

Remember that cup tapping?  
Her thumb stopped as soon as Husk spoke 

”I’m sorry, lovely, you’re more worried?” she questioned, voice awfully light ”I am the closest thing Alastor has to a family figure down here and not knowing where he is will be at least a bit more worrying to me than it ever will be to you”  
Alastor felt his lips curl up into a small but genuine smile. Oh Rosie, if only they could see him right now, he’d hug her- despite his problem with touching, he’d let her hug back.  
He’d always been very grateful for what she’d done for him but he didn't exactly voice it  
It was more of an silent understanding between them.

”Rosie hon, there's no need to snap like that- Husk’s worried, we're all worried.  
But we just need to calm down and try an’ figure this out, alright?” Mimzy suggested, bless her soul- poor girl probably felt horrible for thinking that Rosie knew where he was  
He heard Rosie sign and put her cup down, giving a small nod  
”Yes alright, my apologies Husk, I suppose I got carried away” what’s that? Rosie admitting being in the wrong? And Alastor was even there for it!  
Well..noticeably 

The deer took comfort in knowing that his drunkard wouldn't admit being in the wrong ever, so at least that wouldn't in his absence 

”Tsk..whatever” Husk muttered, eyes narrowing as he looked away-  
Oh Husker, the radio demon missed him so much  
And he would declare that to the whole of hell if he could..if he could be heard that is  
Alastor looked at the three demons now silent, probably trying to figure out a way to find him  
He was right there  
He was right here. With them. They just couldn't see him. He was invisible.

”There is only one more option to where he could be..but you two won’t like it, I certainly don’t”

Oh no–

Both Husk and Mimzy looked to Rosie who’s smile still hadn't faltered despite the heavy topic, the short blonde looked at the taller one with a hopeful look  
Poor gal most likely didn't know what Rosie was talking about even though she knew about his rivalry with that..person that their friend was talking about

No, no

”Where could he be?” Husk asked  
The deer had a feeling that the feline knew who Rosie was hinting at, but perhaps he needed to hear it for himself

”Vox..that bastard could’ve gotten to him”

However awful that idea sounded, Alastor had to agree, maybe it was right  
Maybe Vox did this. Made him invisible.  
Oh- if he did, that tv screen better prepare himself to be going home with a fully cracked screen once the radio demon figured out how he was going to get back to normal

”Well ya’ll know what that means right?” Mimzy cut it, looking at the two-  
Rosie looked as though she was ready to kill someone if she didn't find out where he was..and boy didn't that hurt Alastor’s miniature heart  
Husk looked- well, Husk looked as calm as ever but the deer knew that there was a lot going on in his feline’s head at the moment  
”We gotta get to ’im” said the feline, shaking his head as if he had a headache- and the deer was very sure that he did in fact have one

”But it won’t be easy- knowing him, he’s hanging with Valentino and..Velvet, I think that was her name” Rosie assumed, and Alastor really agreed with her-  
To get to Vox, they would have to get through the rest of the V ’squad’, ugh.  
Those three shared one brain cell, he had even heard Rosie admit to that one evening when they were discussing those overlords

”How th’ fuck are we s’posed to get in then?”

”Simple, you two will sneak in and I’ll distract Valentinon and Velvet”

”An’ you think you can take them on by yerself?”

”Why of course I can, being a saleswoman has it’s perks. I’ll offer to make them new outfits whilst you make your way in through the back entrance”

That didn't sound like a bad idea  
Mimzy and Husk stood a chance against Vox, he’d seen both of them fight at least once and whilst the tv demon did have much more power to throw at them- two against one was always hard for him.  
”Alright, then we’ll question ’im about Al, good thinkin’ Rosie!” the smaller blonde encouraged to which the taller one gave a curt nod

—————

Alastor didn't exactly know what he expected  
For them to actually be able to take the truthful news out of Vox?  
Maybe  
For Vox to have actually done it?  
Perhaps

But no, that tv screen had to go and make the afterlife more complex than it already was

Well, perhaps it was only a matter of time before this happened  
Before one of them took the credit of killing the other.  
But of course, with Vox, it was untruthful

”Vox, what the hell did you do with Alastor? Don’t make me ask you again because it won’t be pleasant”  
Husk demanded, glaring at the tied up demon that just looked sick of hearing him yapping- and now wasn't that just rude. Why, if Alastor didn't phase through things, he would have slapped the media demon for even having that facial expression. Bastard.

”Alastor? Why the–” oh no, the deer watched as Vox’s expression seemed to change from confused to smug- this walking tv was going to tell them something that was not at all the truth  
Alstor saw that facial expression many many times on the demon. And damn did it make his blood boil thinking that the good-for-nothing demon would be spilling lies to the one's who were worried about him.

”Heh...” Vox chuckled under his breath, shaking his head- here it came, here came the lie of the century ”I’m surprised that ya didn't figure it out earlier- it’s been, what? Two weeks?”  
He was really taking his sweet time wasn't he?-  
Making them wait for the answer for so long  
Edging them off a cliff and then shoving them off with his next words.

”Jus’ tell me what the fuck you did with ’im”  
Husk muttered, clenching his fists.  
What if, Alastor worried, his claws dug into his palms? Ah well- he’d have to tend to that after he stopped being invisible.

”I killed him~”

No

”.....You what?”

No no-

”I killed him, sweetheart, you want me to repeat it a third time?”

Vox grinned widely, a grin-that dare Alastor say- rivalled his own.  
The feline demon seemed to be in a state of shock- oh how the deer wanted to tug him close and hug him tightly, reassure him that he wasn't dead.  
Because now?  
Now he knew that Vox most definitely didn't have anything to do with this-  
Reason number one was that confused expression at the beginning, reason number two was what he just said-  
With that expression, that very face Vox made whenever he was about to tell the biggest lie ever

”Darling, Husker, he’s not telling the truth- I’m right here. I’m right here” Alastor tried, taking a step forward to the cat, cringing ever so slightly at the feeling of his hand lightly phasing through the latter's as he reached to hold his paw.  
He missed that.

”No...”  
Mimzy covered her mouth with a gasp, laying her other hand on Husk’s shoulder as if trying to both comfort him and support herself 

”Don’t listen to him, he’s bluffing, Mimzy dear-”

”Yes, ” Drawled Vox, one could hear the smirk in his voice- bloody scoundrel ”Ohh yessss, ”  
The tv demon cackled, shaking his ’head’, seemingly very pleased with the reaction he got from the two.  
Lying scoundrel.  
Lying, manipulative scoundrel.  
”You see, we met up about two weeks ago- ya know, catching up n’ all that jazz. And then, we were walkin’ back to the hotel- me walking him back like the gentleman that I am, ” hah, well, that was a laugh and a half-  
Vox was really twisting the truth here wasn't he?  
Lying as if there was no tomorrow

”Then I killed him, in the alleyway- oh it was wonderful! You shoulda seen his face when he looked up from seeing a wire sticking right through his chest- heh, it was even more funny when he realised that it wasn't a normal one~”  
The demon continued, laughing along and letting the other three interpret that how they wanted to

This wrinkler really made him look like a fool in this story- as if he would be stupid enough to go ’catch up’ with Vox without making sure to stay on his feet, up his guard.

”You..are not getting away with this you son of a bitch- you will pay, ” Husk growls, Mimzy holding him back even though Alastor was sure that she would like to smack that tv screen silly after what he just said  
”And I’ll make sure to make it a fucking painful payment- don’t think I won’t” 

The deer stood there, unable to do anything else  
He felt numb  
They thought he was dead..for good  
They wouldn't try to do anything else because they believed the bastard.  
They believed him

Damn that Vox

Alastor watched as Husker smashed a bit of Vox’s screen, making his screen malfunction for a moment or two but eventually- the tv screen laughed as he watched Mimzy pull Husk out of the room.

Gone  
They were gone  
They thought he was dead

”Sad ain’t it?” 

Alastor's eyes widened, smile sharpened even though it was at it’s smallest, as he turned to face Vox who was looking exactly at him

”Hey there, buddy, how’d you like your new invisibility?” the demon asked, chuckling under his breath- probably at Alastor’s baffled expression.  
Could he see him?  
How?

Was Vox actually in on this?

”Oh don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out yet, ” Vox huffed, straining a bit before the ropes snapped from around his arms- bastard  
”I wasn’t jus’ lyin’, I know what happened to ya-  
But I did lie about what did happen. And yes, I did help you become invisible, you’re welcome”

’You’re welcome’?  
Oh no he did not just thank him-

”There’s no use tryin’ ta get back to normal, only one person knows how to do it...  
And I ain't telling you anything, ”

Of course he wouldn't tell him anything

”How about a deal?” he offered, hoping that at least Vox could hear him

”What kind of deal? Ya don’t have anything that I want”

”...You make me visible again– make me normal, and I’ll..I’ll do anything you wish.”

”Anythjng, you say?”

”Anything, ” Alastor stressed, wanting so desperately to go after the three demons now probably heading back to Rosie’s

”Hm...let me have that pet of yours, ’Husker’- hah! Hilarious nickname by the way”

No-  
No not him  
”Vox, no. Anything but that” the deer huffed, clenching his hands into tight fists-  
That damn tv head must know that he would never give Husk up- that wash ever an option

”Nope. That’s my part of the deal, either you let me have ’Husker’ or you don’t get back to normal” Vox shrugged, sitting down on one of Valentino’s fancy couches- Alastor forgot that they were there, Porn studious..ugh, at least he didn't see anything that would scar him in here

”You have no use of him, Vox-  
Why would you even want him?”

”Because he matters to you, sweetheart.  
Isn't it obvious? Either way, one of you- or actually- both of you will suffer!”

That unlicked cub really was tugging at Alastor’s nerves-  
But he couldn't do anything  
He’d just phase through if he tried to hit him

Nevermind that- focus

However badly Alastor wanted to be visible again, he couldn't ever do that to his darling Husker- he couldn't let Vox have him  
Who knew what awful things that showman would do.  
Perhaps it would take some time, but the cat demon would get over him  
So would Mimzy  
..So would Rosie

No  
He couldn't do that to Husk  
He wouldn’t do that

”So?” Vox asked, holding his hand out teasingly even though both of them knew that Alastor’s hand would phase right through it-  
Manipulative snob.

”We do not have a deal.”  
At least the radio demon got the satisfaction to see Vox’s expression twist into annoyance  
Ah, he’d never get tired of seeing that  
But then that expression shifted into a smirk as the tv laughed  
”Alrighty, have fun not bein’ seen, if you change your mind- you know where to find me” there was a finger-gun gesture towards him before Vox pulled out his phone, leaned back and just focused on whatever was on that device

Ugh. Modern technology. Something he’d never understand- mostly because he didn't wish to.

”As if I’d ever come to such a miserable place for something of the similar value..which is nothing”  
Alastor chuckled softly when hearing Vox scoff, probably showing him his middle finger but the demon was already making his way out

This was going to have to be his afterlife now  
An eternity of not being seen  
Perhaps it’d be harder than he imagined.

When he caught up with the three, he noticed it was just Rosie and Mimzy-  
The shorter of the two was consoling the other as she sat on a bench a few minutes outside the porn studios 

”I know Rosie, I know, ” she cooed, trying to calm the close to-breaking-down woman  
”It’s best if we remain calm now, let’s go back to yours and have some tea, hm? Take this news slow, it’s only a matter of time before it spreads”

The taller sniffled- and damn if that didn't make Alastor’s tiny heart ache, the woman closest to a family figure he’d had in hell crying over him.  
Thinking he was dead.  
”Yes...I suppose you’re right, Mimzy, we should also make sure that Husk doesn't go back in there and gives that bastard what he deserves”

”Wait...Rosie?”

”Yes, dear?”

”Where is he?”

Oh dear lord no-  
That was the last thing Alastor needed right now  
Mostly because he knew exactly where Husk had gone.  
His dearest grumpy-cat had gone to a casino, a casino that he always went to when mourning over things, the deer had noticed that in the first few years that they were friends.

And that is exactly where the radio demon warped himself too

Right next to the demon who was already somehow tipsy-  
His Husker really did have a talent for drinking alcohol didn't he?  
This was fine  
He could spend an eternity doing this, comforting his dearest who would eventually get over him  
He’d simply stay by Husk’s side, just as he always planned but not really visible to him- oh how he wanted to be visible again  
Oh how he wanted to hug Husk, perhaps he’d repeated that too much but it was true  
He wanted to hug the cat silly because these past few days had really been torturous for him 

He sat on a stool next to Husk, hoping that no one would sit on it because then he’d have to deal with phasing trough someone again, as he lightly leaned over to be resting his head almost on the latter’s shoulder and his arm almost wrapping around his waist  
Not phasing through, just hovering over his sweet

He’d get through this

But apparently, Husk wouldn't  
Alastor learnt that on extermination day that happened just a few days after the meeting with Mr attention seeker Vox  
How foolish of the deer demon to have forgotten that his darling kitty-cat usually dealt with things a more violent way, a more- self-destructive way

But one can only imagine the fear he felt when he saw Husker get up from the couch in his house whilst there could be screams heard from outside

No  
Anything but this

The worst part was that Alastor couldn't save him, not like this, not while being invisible  
He couldn't just watch his dearest get hurt  
So what would he do?  
He’d follow after him

And that is exactly what he did

Marched right out there into the bloodbath with him, walking a few paces behind him only because the cat got a headstart  
”Husker, ” he tried, voice hoarse- lacking its natural pizzazz, ”Husker please, reconsider this- I am right here. We can figure out how to get me back some other way, please-”  
He wasn't used to pleading this much  
The last time he even pleaded someone for anything apart from these three weeks was when he was still topside-  
Asking his mother to make some crepes  
Oh how things have changed 

”Husk, ” the deer trembled as he watched and followed the demon walking right into open space ”Husker get back into your house right now, I won’t— I won’t allow for this kind of behaviour!”

It was only a matter of time before an Angel came swooping down

And without thinking, Alastor rushed in between the two  
Holding his arms out and squeezing his eyes shut, knowing for a fact that he couldn't do anything- in a moment, he’d turn around and see an angel spear digging right through his darling Husker’s chest or stomach- depending on whether or not the angel decided to be cruel or merciful  
But those bastards were only cruel so he could imagine them wanting to torture demons

His eyes widened however when he felt something piercing through his skin, a spear digging right through his belly- just below the ribs.  
A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he fell back, falling into the arms of Husk..wait–

”Al?!”

He could see him  
Husk could see him

The deer watched as the angel snickered to itself before flying away- sick bastard  
And angels were supposed to be the ’holier than thou’  
Not tortuous like this-

Alastor felt no pain, just numb  
A ringing in his ears almost made him miss what his lovely said  
”Alastor- where- how, what”  
He chuckled softly, looking down at the spear still dug straight through him

”My dearest....h-hah, so that’s what it took to finally-” cough ”- be seen again...a spear, straight- ah- straight through the stomach...”

His eyes shut.  
There was an blood-curdling scream but he only heard that for a split second, it came from his beloved, before that faded out.

Everything faded out


End file.
